Don't Dream It's Over
by Niu
Summary: Eu não sabia que tudo ia terminar assim. Eu não sabia que Heero ia reagir daquela forma. Mas eu não vou pensar nisso. Não mesmo. Eu não quero pensar... não quero alimentar aquela dor dentro de mim. Não acho que conseguiria suportar se deixasse meus sentimentos correrem livres.


Pois então, essa fic é um presente para a Blanxe. Ela não curte natal, então não é presente de natal, por isso não postei dia 25. Ela tb não curte ano novo (chata), então não é presente de ano novo, mas é presente de... presente. Presente de fim de ano, de 'oi tudo bem é pra vc ok', de 'obrigada'. Essa fic era pra ser parte do nosso desafio, baseado em músicas, mas eu tô ligada que ela não tá na vibe das fanfics mais, então não vou manter o desafio. Vou é dar a fic de presente.

É nóis, colega. Espero que vc goste dessa coisa clichê. Fic sem betagem.

_**Tema: Separação**_

_"__Hey now, hey now __  
><em>_Don't dream it's over __  
><em>_Hey now, hey now _

_When the world comes in __  
><em>_They come, they come __  
><em>_To build a wall between us…"_

Peguei a colher suja (de uns mil dias atrás) embaixo da mesa do escritório e a coloquei dentro da pia com um suspiro. Aquele era um hábito dele que me irritava profundamente; Heero, apesar de ser um tarado por limpeza que quase beirava um portador de TOC, tinha a mania de deixar a colher suja escondida por sua escrivaninha de trabalho, na esperança de que eu não percebesse seu pequeno vício.

Mas eu havia percebido, desde o início. Eu percebia tudo sobre ele, só que meu parceiro não conseguia notar isso. Na real, eu acho que ele não se toca de muita coisa que eu percebo, mas a culpa não é minha se ele é uma porta.

Enfim. Vamos para o começo da história.

O começo da história... bem. O vício dele começou quando um belo dia eu levei algo estranho para casa. Algo mais estranho que o normal, quero dizer. Não tinha manteiga de amendoim no mercado e eu, como um bom pós adolescente (isso existe?) saudável, decidi comprar pasta de amêndoas com chocolate. Nutella, sabe? Nunca tive a oportunidade de provar quando era criança e na casa do loiro eles serviam essa coisa linda no café da manhã. Nem preciso dizer que o amor foi instantâneo.

Heero nunca havia comido, por ser fanático por seus hábitos alimentares e yogurt com frutas era sua primeira refeição em qualquer lugar que ele fosse. Cara chato. Mas ele está nessa vida pra se surpreender e se surpreender ele iria.

Pois então, levei o bendito pote de Nutella para casa e deixei sob a pia enquanto arrumava o resto das compras. Heero, como o bom trabalhador que ele é (obsessivo), voltou para casa pelo menos umas duas horas depois do expediente, urrando de fome. Sequer me perguntou o que era aquela estranha pasta com cor de... uma cor diferente da manteiga de amendoim, e já saiu passando no pão e dando uma mordida generosa. Acho que, na realidade, ele não se importava muito com o que ia comer naquele momento, desde que fosse comestível. Eu até entendo, já que quando estou com fome até pedra me parece um prato dos deuses, mas estamos falando aqui de Heero Yui. O cara que tem fanatismo por alimentação, relógio biológico e o raio que o parta.

Bem, eu deveria ter tirado uma foto da cara dele naquele momento, porque não acho que vou ver essa expressão de novo nem tão cedo. Ou nunca mais, mas prefiro me manter nos pensamentos bons.

Eu não quero pensar. Não quero admitir... não quero mais falar sobre isso.

Voltando ao assunto, a cara do Heero foi algo que me fez querer rir, chorar e beijá-lo ao mesmo tempo. A cara que eu imaginava que ele faria numa situação pós orgásmica, de intenso prazer e relaxamento, algo tão erótico que me fez arrepiar.

Foi ali, naquele momento, que nosso caro soldado perfeito se apaixonou pela Nutella.

O cara pegou o pote, leu atentamente o rótulo, e voltou a morder seu pão, mastigando-o como uma iguaria sem igual (não sou obrigado a fazer sentido, ok?). Acho que ele só percebeu que eu o estava observando quando já estava na metade do pão. E meu sorriso deveria ser algo no mínimo irritante, pois sua expressão se fechou e ele se tornou estranhamente protetor da Nutella e do pão.

Heero não é normal, eu juro.

- Bom, né? – Perguntei, alargando meu sorriso convencido enquanto partia um pão calmamente, colocando todo meu sadismo naquela ação.

Eu iria usar a Nutella, ele querendo ou não.

- Hn. – Ele resmungou, tentando aparentar normalidade e distanciamento, como com todo o resto do mundo, mas eu o conhecia bem.

Interpretando a linguagem Yuica, aquele 'hn' só poderia significar que ele estava tramando formas rápidas de me matar antes que eu me aproximasse de seu amado pote de pasta de avelã com chocolate.

O colega tá achando que eu sobrevivi minha infância inteira como? Com emoção, claro.

Mas não importa o desfecho da situação, pois eu ainda estou vivo e Heero continua com fanatismo por Nutella. Mesmo que ele tenha sumido de casa há três dias. Mesmo que eu fique olhando, obsessivamente, para o pote quase cheio na cozinha, esperando que ele me traga respostas que eu não tenho.

Esperando que, de alguma forma, aquele vazio em meu peito tivesse algum significado.

Eu não sabia que tudo ia terminar assim. Eu não sabia que Heero ia reagir daquela forma.

Mas eu não vou pensar nisso. Não mesmo.

Eu não quero pensar... não quero alimentar aquela dor dentro de mim. Não acho que conseguiria suportar se deixasse meus sentimentos correrem livres.

Pensei em tomar um banho rápido, procurando por qualquer coisa que pudesse me distrair na casa vazia. Eu poderia assistir um filme, ou ligar para o loiro e fofocar até o dia seguinte... ou mesmo dar uma volta no parque, mas nenhuma das alternativas me parecia boa o suficiente. Além do fato de que eu continuava a me preocupar, sem saber o que fazer ou o que pensar. Sem sequer saber sequer se ele estava _bem_.

Merda. Eu disse que não queria mais pensar nisso, não disse? Acho que os três dias de agonia intensa não haviam sido punição o suficiente, pois eu ainda me sentia vulnerável e neurótico.

Não era para menos, né. Eu havia perdido meu melhor amigo por causa de sentimentos que eu não conseguia mais guardar dentro de mim.

Acho que nunca vi tanto nojo, traição e medo nos olhos de alguém como vi nos de Heero naquele dia. Eu teria chorado se pudesse, mas o choque que me consumiu foi tão grande que eu sequer conseguia respirar, quanto mais deixar água descer pela minha cara. Eu sei fazer mil coisas ao mesmo tempo, mas acho que quando você não respira, nada mais pode ser feito. Tipo quando a gente morre, sabe? E eu realmente me senti morto naquele momento, como me sinto agora.

Respirar ainda é difícil.

Fui afastado dos meus pensamentos mórbidos, enquanto me despia para o banho mencionado anteriormente, pelo barulho telefone. Franzindo o cenho em confusão, eu corri para atender, ignorando meu estado de semi nudez e o frio do cacete que estava fazendo. Acho que meus colhões devem ter voltado para dentro do corpo, mas não vou continuar com os detalhes sórdidos.

- Duo Maxwell na linha. – Falei, tentando parecer descontraído mas tendo plena noção que havia soado como um perfeito idiota.

- Maxwell, preciso de você no Quartel agora. Houve um acidente.

E aquilo foi a única coisa que eu entendi de toda a conversa. Não sai correndo pelado para fora de casa pois eu percebi que não vestia nada quando já estava na porta, e, em meu estado de pânico, eu apenas consegui recolocar as roupas que já tinha espalhado pelo chão.

Um acidente. _Heero_.

Eu não parei para pensar nos comos e porquês. Ele era meu parceiro, não ia para missão alguma sem eu lá para lhe dar cobertura e esse era nosso pacto secreto. Ele não confiava em mais ninguém, eu muito menos, então por quê? Por que ele havia ido para uma missão sem mim?

Aquilo _doeu_. Doeu mais que toda a rejeição que eu havia sofrido, mais do que o olhar de desprezo que ele me lançou antes de sair pela porta e batê-la na minha cara.

Doeu porque eu sabia que aquilo selava meu destino: Heero havia me expulsado da vida dele.

Eu não sei como cheguei na base dos Preventers vivo e inteiro, pois eu tinha noção que havia pilotado minha moto muito acima do limite de velocidade permitido, e minha visão estava completamente arruinada pelas lágrimas que a nublaram. Isso soou mais dramático do que eu gostaria, mas bem, o que um cara pode fazer quando vê sua vida desmoronando bem debaixo de seu nariz?

Porra nenhuma, eu sei. E é exatamente isso que me desespera.

Entrei correndo pela portaria, sequer dispensando um olhar amigável para a recepcionista. Une me esperava na ala hospitalar, com um olhar que quase me matou novamente. Comecei a hiperventilar quando percebi que os outros parceiros estavam por lá, todos com a mesma expressão no rosto. E eu só conseguia pensar em uma coisa: Deu merda.

- Maxwell... – Une começou a falar, após um longo suspiro.

- O que infernos aconteceu?! – Eu berrei, descontrolado, miserável e... apavorado.

Quatre se aproximou, colocando uma mão em meu ombro em um gesto de pura comiseração, e eu o ignorei, olhando para a comandante com visível raiva.

- A missão não foi simples como o planejado. – Ela respondeu, me surpreendendo por conseguir se manter calma diante do meu olhar assassino.

- E que porra de missão é essa que eu não fui comunicado? Como vocês mandam a merda do meu parceiro pra uma missão sem mim?!

A mulher franziu o cenho, aparentando confusão pelo meu desconhecimento.

- Yui disse que você estava doente.

Aquela resposta foi o suficiente para me fazer perder o chão.

O loiro sentiu meu desespero, pois eu o ouvi um som doloroso vindo dele antes de me abraçar com força, para impedir que eu caísse, já que minhas pernas não podiam mais me segurar. Heero havia me excluído completamente, mentido para não me ter no campo de batalha ao seu lado. Para lhe cobrir. Ele não confiava mais em mim, e tudo por conta de um simples beijo e carta de amor.

Eu ri. Sei que todo mundo deveria estar achando que eu tinha problemas mentais, mas eu não consegui evitar. Gargalhei, me sentindo tão tremendamente idiota que se eu pudesse explodir minha cara naquele segundo, eu o faria.

- Duo... – Une voltou a falar, sua voz se tornando amena como sua expressão.

Pena. Eu não preciso da pena dela nem de ninguém. Eu era responsável pela minha própria desgraça.

- E agora ele morreu, é isso? Ele mentiu e morreu. Que coisa absolutamente _cômica_! – Tagarelei em meio ao meu riso histérico, recebendo olhares estranhos dos meus amigos e ignorando todos eles.

Eu sabia, no fundo eu sabia, que não deveria ter deixando meus sentimentos por Heero tomarem tamanha proporção. Eu era o Deus da Morte e tudo o que eu amava morria. E agora até ele estava morto também, e morreu me odiando, para piorar tudo.

Até eu me odiava naquele momento, não dava pra evitar.

- Ele não está morto, Maxwell. Mas vai morrer se você continuar se comportando feito um idiota descontrolado!

Vamos confiar no meu caro Wufei pra trazer bom senso de volta para a minha cabeça, porque o grito dele foi o suficiente para me calar.

Heero não estava morto. Não estava morto! Eu quis comemorar, sair pulando pelo hospital como uma gazela na primavera, mas o resto da frase dele me impediu.

Ele estava vivo, mas não tão vivo assim, pelo visto. E, ao perceber que eu estava novamente sóbrio, o china respirou fundo, voltando a me olhar com cara de sermão.

- Ele perdeu a função dos rins, estamos esperando uma resposta para a possibilidade de um transplante, mas até agora nada positivo. – Sally falou, me surpreendendo o suficiente para quase me fazer ter um ataque cardíaco.

Eu não havia percebido sua presença atrás de mim, tão perdido na minha dor e neurose para notar qualquer movimentação estranha.

- Pega o meu. Eu tenho dois. – Eu respondi, idiotamente, mas de forma sincera.

Ela podia pegar o meu rim, não tinha problema algum. Eu podia viver com um só, desde que Heero vivesse comigo. Não me interessava se ele ia continuar me odiando ou tendo nojo de mim, desde que ele estivesse _vivo_ para direcionar qualquer tipo de emoção em minha direção.

A cara chocada da galera merecia uma foto, mas eu nem tive presença de espirito pra rir. Todo mundo com cara de babaca assim (inclusive a Une, imagina só!) era algo tão inédito que acho que nunca antes eu havia testemunhado tamanha comoção.

- Maxwell, você tem noção do que está falando? – O china perguntou, como se eu fosse alguma espécie de imbecil, e eu apenas o olhei passivamente.

- Sim. Pode preparar a mesa, doutora.

- O tipo sanguíneo de vocês não é compatível. – Sally observou, parecendo perdida em pensamentos, o que me fez erguer uma sobrancelha de forma arrogante.

- E daí? O risco é maior, mas não é impossível. – Falei, tão seguro de mim que até eu mesmo me assustei.

Quero dizer, esse tipo de cirurgia é feito desde antes da colonização, então qual era o drama? Será que era a forma de tentar me convencer do contrário? Porque se fosse, ela deveria tentar novamente, pois sua tática estava falhando.

O braço do loiro ainda estava sobre meus ombros, mas eu sequer sentia seu peso. Ele entendia, eu sabia disso mesmo sem aquela expressão de apoio incondicional que me era direcionada. Quatre ia estar comigo e isso já era o suficiente.

Melhorou quando Trowa meneou com a cabeça positivamente, sem nada dizer para demonstrar sua concordância. E, com a cara amarrada, o china foi obrigado a resmungar qualquer coisa que parecia positiva, me fazendo respirar aliviado.

Com a galera do lado, eu me sentia invencível. Eles eram minha família, minha e de Heero, e a opinião deles importava mais do que eu gostaria de admitir.

Antes de me aprontar para a cirurgia (e psicologicamente para colocar aquele roupão ridículo que deixaria a minha bunda de fora), o loiro voltou a me abraçar, murmurando palavras de apoio em meu ouvido.

- Ele não te odeia. Vai dar tudo certo. – Foram algumas das coisas que eu consegui captar, o que me fez sorrir.

Mesmo que ele estivesse falando só para me consolar, eu sabia apreciar o sentimento.

Ouvi Sally falar sobre minhas futuras restrições como pessoa de um rim só, mas eu não estava nem aí. Eu sobreviveria com meio fígado, um pulmão e um testículo se isso significasse que Heero também estaria vivo.

Eu daria a minha vida pela dele, na realidade.

Me levaram pra preparação cirúrgica e eu olhei uma última vez pros meus amigos, sorrindo com uma confiança que eu não tinha, transparecendo uma esperança que eu não sentia, só para os caras não ficarem preocupados comigo. Eu duvido muito que minhas ações surtissem algum efeito, mas ei, o que importa é a intenção, certo? Pois então.

Não consegui nem me preocupar quando me colocaram num daqueles roupões pavorosos, onde todo mundo e suas tias poderia apreciar meu traseiro. Faz parte, sacrifícios precisavam ser feitos para um bem maior. E isso tinha aprendido com Heero.

Quando eu abri os olhos, já estava no quarto sentindo uma dor dos infernos na garganta. Eu havia sido entubado, claro, mas isso não fazia toda a situação mais agradável. Tossi um pouco, querendo me dar um tiro na testa por tamanha estupidez: eu havia acabado de perder um órgão, o que fazia minha mente acreditar que tossir era algo permitido? Acho que aquela parte que faz todo mundo achar que eu sou demente. Talvez o consenso geral tenha razão sobre meu estado mental, mas quem é que se importa?

Olhei pros lados, pensando seriamente em me levantar e dar uma volta. Para tirar a sensação de anestesia, sabe? Aquela sensação que faz você se sentir prestes a entrar em coma. E acho que preciso de água, apesar do soro que pingava vagarosamente e passava por mil tubos antes de entrar na minha veia. Essa porra de hidratação intravenosa nunca me convenceu. Meu corpo não está sedento, eu sei, mas minha boca continua seca feito papel toalha e ninguém vai me convencer que eu não preciso de água.

Percebi uma figura alta em pé, no canto do quarto, e quase tive uma arritmia severa. Trowa deveria parar com essa porra de alto, sério e misterioso. De verdade. Não que o tipão não fosse atraente, o problema era que o cara me dava mais sustos do que eu conseguia contar com membros do meu corpo. Quero dizer, posso usar os dedos das mãos e dos pés e ainda assim não seria o suficiente para saber quantas mil vezes aquela sombra gigantesca (e sensual) no canto dos lugares havia me apavorado.

- Hey, Tro. – Falei, depois de recuperar minha respiração. Não fiquei nada surpreso quando uma enfermeira entrou correndo no quarto para me checar, já que meus batimentos cardíacos haviam subido tanto que ela com certeza achou que eu deveria estar tendo um troço.

Trowa, o grande palhaço cheio de carisma que ele era, apenas acenou com a cabeça, os braços firmemente cruzados no peito. Eloquente, eu sei. Ele conseguia ser ainda pior que o Heero.

Heero...

Olhei para meu amigo com expectativa, questionando sobre o bem estar do japonês e recebendo, então, um mínimo sorriso em troca.

- Ele está bem.

Aquilo foi tudo o que eu precisava ouvir para finalmente relaxar e deixar a enfermeira cuidar de mim, sentindo novamente a anestesia me puxar para inconsciência. Não resisti, nem sequer tentei. Meu alivio foi grande demais para que eu tentasse brigar contra o sono. Mesmo que isso possa não fazer sentido nenhum.

Quando acordei de novo, quem me vigiava era o loiro, com uma expressão angelical que me fez sorrir. Ele me ofereceu um copo de água sem que eu precisasse abrir a boca, e eu o agradeci profundamente em meus pensamentos. Adoro amigo com poder mágico. Deixa a vida toda mais divertida.

- Heero está bem, não houve rejeição por enquanto e Sally acredita que não vá haver mais. Ele deve acordar ainda hoje, Wufei vai avisar qualquer mudança no quadro dele. – Quatre reportou, tomando o copo vazio da minha mão e o jogando no lixo. – O que você fez foi algo muito corajoso, Duo. Eu estou orgulhoso de você.

Eu sorri, sem muita vontade. Não sentia nada de corajoso em mim por ter dado um rim pro Heero. Eu era, na verdade, um grande medroso, que preferia ter o amigo de volta para conseguir consertar nosso relacionamento do que tolerar a ideia dele ter morrido me odiando. Mas ninguém precisava saber disso, claro. Posso aguentar o fardo de herói por enquanto.

- Eu não sei se vou perdoá-lo por ter ido numa missão sem mim. – Eu respondi, tentando ser petulante mas, até pra mim mesmo, eu soei magoado.

- Ele precisava pensar, Duo. – O loiro declarou, com um sorriso triste. – Heero não é bom com emoções, você sabe disso.

- Eu sei o que eu vi. – Falei. E era verdade. Eu sabia o que havia visto naqueles pequenos e intensos olhos azuis.

E aquilo ainda me matava por dentro.

Morávamos juntos há quatro anos, mesmo tempo de parceria como agentes especiais nos Preventers. A verdade era que fazíamos basicamente tudo juntos, o que, para mim, naturalmente evoluiu para algo a mais. Eu era tão dependente dele quanto ele de mim, e eu me apaixonei sem sequer perceber. Acho que só notei quando, depois de um treino intenso, ele tirou a blusa na minha frente e eu fiquei contando quantas gostas de suor passeavam pelo abdômen dele, sentindo meu próprio corpo esquentar diante daquela cena.

Depois de um longo período de pânico e negação (e papos angustiados com o loiro), eu resolvi declarar meu amor. Idiota, eu sei, ainda mais se tratando do soldado perfeito, mas eu não conseguia mais evitar que meus olhos se perdessem pelo corpo dele, que meu coração se acelerasse quando ele dizia me nome... que os sorrisos mínimos dele me trouxessem tanta felicidade. Eu precisava extravasar aquele sentimento.

Eu precisava _dele_.

Lógico que, como covardão que eu sou, não falei isso na cara dele. Oh não, o esperto aqui fez uma cartinha igual colegial apaixonada e enfiou nas coisas dele durante o expediente. Passei o dia inteiro comendo as unhas, fazendo frequentes visitas ao banheiro e me comportando feito um imbecil com os nervos à flor da pele. Era inevitável. Eu precisava saber como ele ia reagir.

Mas a reação só veio quando chegamos em casa. Heero parecia mais confuso do que eu já havia testemunhado antes, mas não me abordou, muito menos citou a existência da carta. Ele simplesmente a ignorou, assim como a mim.

Aquilo me aborreceu e magoou, mas eu resolvi esperar um pouco, afinal de contas o cara não era o que poderíamos chamar de socialmente adaptado. Pelo contrário. E se o japa precisava de tempo, eu o daria tempo.

Demorou uns dois dias para arrancar alguma coisa dele, e eu preferia não ter arrancado nada.

Quando eu o questionei sobre a carta, a expressão dele se tornou novamente confusa e ele expressou sua dúvida com relação às minhas intenções.

Eu, como o ser humano que pensa com o rabo que sou, em vez de falar eu o beijei.

Prefiro não lembrar do soco que me atingiu, muito menos da expressão dele. Não houve palavra alguma, grito, _nada_. Heero simplesmente saiu, me deixando estirado no chão com a força de seu golpe e ódio.

E o resto todo mundo já sabe né. Me ligaram avisando que o cara se fodeu em uma missão e mentiu e blábláblá.

Quatre deve ter percebido por onde meu pensamento passeava, pois segurou minha mão e a apertou, me tirando o foco e fazendo com que eu o fitasse.

- Duo, ele não te odeia. – Ele disse, sua voz calma como sempre, e aquilo, por algum motivo, me irritou.

Ele não tinha como saber disso, ele não estava lá! Me dar esperança quando não havia nenhuma não era uma atitude muito sensata.

- Loiro, fica quieto. Eu não quero mais falar sobre isso. – Respondi, sem me preocupar se eu o estava magoando com a minha voz ácida. A culpa era dele mesmo por tentar me iludir.

Quatre apenas suspirou, sem me soltar, algo que eu agradeci mesmo com toda a merda que eu estava sentindo. Serviu para fazer eu me sentir menos sozinho.

O celular dele apitou, e foi só então que a mão dele se separou da minha. Um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto e o loiro me olhou, feliz.

- Heero acordou, ele está bem!

Eu sorri, finalmente um sorriso de verdade, e acho que nunca me senti tão aliviado na vida. Eu queria poder vê-lo, mas, além do fato de que eu estava de cama, eu duvido muito que o japa fosse querer uma visita minha.

Evitei que a melancolia me consumisse, batendo um papo amigável com o loiro para me distrair, pedindo detalhes sobre todo o estado de Heero. Aparentemente, a cirurgia havia sido um sucesso e o organismo estranho do japa sequer sonhou em rejeitar meu rim, algo que me fez rir de forma irônica. Ele podia me rejeitar, mas o corpo dele me aceitava... estúpido, eu sei, eu sei. Mas quem é que pode evitar esse tipo de pensamento no meu lugar? Pago pra ver.

Acho que dormi de novo no meio da conversa, porque não lembro de mais porra nenhuma, só de abrir os olhos e dar de cara com Wufei. O china parecia bem humorado, coisa raríssima, e eu ergui uma sobrancelha em grande confusão. Ele se aproximou, me oferecendo o café da manhã do hospital que consistia em basicamente líquidos, e eu percebi que ele queria rir da minha cara de desgosto.

Não se engane, respeitável público. Wufei Chang é um cara _sádico_. Sádico e terrível, que adora ver o sofrimento alheio (principalmente o meu).

- Beba logo esse suco, Maxwell, ou eu não o levo para ver Yui. – Ele bradou, cruzando os braços em desafio.

O grande problema era que eu não queria ver Heero.

Mentira. Eu queria sim, mas eu estava com medo. Em pânico. Apavorado, na verdade. E se ele não quisesse me ver também? E se ele fosse me dizer coisas horríveis que eu não queria ouvir? Acho que a minha palidez diante de tal perspectiva foi percebida pelo china, que perdeu o olhar de superioridade e ganhou uma expressão de dúvida, para ser substituída por uma de entendimento. Várias emoções em poucos segundos, cortesia da casa.

- Não seja imbecil. Ele pediu para vê-lo. – Wufei falou, antes que eu pudesse me manifestar, fazendo com que o choque me deixasse paralisado (choque adora fazer isso comigo). – Yui perguntou por você logo que acordou, confuso por não receber visitas suas. Quando Doutora Po o contou sobre o transplante, ele demandou a sua presença imediatamente.

- Ah, então você está com esse peito de pombo porque está fazendo o serviço de correio? – Tentei gracejar para disfarçar meu nervosismo enquanto bebericava o suco.

Conforme o esperado, o china bufou e fechou a cara, resmungando coisas sobre a minha honra que eu preferia ter ficado sem ouvir, mas que me fez rir de qualquer forma. Outro grande erro, já que os pontos da cirurgia repuxaram perigosamente. Ele pareceu se divertir com a minha dor; sádico, como eu falei.

Terminei o suco depois de longos minutos, e Wufei me ajudou a sentar na cadeira de rodas. Eu tentei protestar, mas ao perceber que não conseguiria andar sem auxilio, acabei por aceitar a cadeira, com um chinês enfezado de piloto. Para a minha grande surpresa, o quarto de Heero era exatamente ao lado do meu, o que fez a viagem ser curta o suficiente.

Eu abri a porta com a garganta seca, sentindo o coração bater tão forte que se eu tivesse com o monitor cardíaco, alguma enfermeira com certeza ia correr parar vir ver o que estava acontecendo comigo. Fechei os olhos ao ser empurrado para o quarto, tentando me acalmar o suficiente para aguentar qualquer reação de Heero que pudesse vir sem chorar feito uma criança.

No estado emocional que eu me encontrava, não seria lá muito difícil.

O loiro estava sentado ao lado da cama dele, sorrindo para mim de uma forma que, estranhamente, me trouxe algum conforto. Quatre e seus poderes mágicos. Foram os olhos de Heero, porém, que me fizeram congelar e ser novamente tomado pelo pavor que antes me consumia.

Ele me olhava sem expressão alguma, mesmo estando todo enfaixado e imobilizado. O que era bom, já que assim ele não poderia descer o cacete em mim. Bem, eu esperava que isso fosse real né, porque no mundo Yuico, nada é impossível. Eu não ia ficar nada surpreso se Heero levantasse daquela cama, naquele momento, com todo as faixas e pontos e feridas abertas, e saísse andando pelo hospital com a intenção de voltar para casa.

Já vi o maluco fazer coisa pior, acredite.

Mas ele ficou lá, só me olhando com uma grande cara de nada, o que me deixou ainda mais angustiado. Wufei colocou minha cadeira do lado da cama dele e simplesmente vazou, levando meu porto seguro (o loiro) com ele. Olhei para a porta de forma desolada, querendo fugir e correr atrás deles, mas impossibilitado de tamanha façanha. E Heero só me olhava.

Aquele silêncio estava me matando.

- Hum... – Resmunguei, só para fazer barulho e tirar um pouco daquele som irritante do monitor cardíaco.

- Por quê? – Ele perguntou depois de muito tempo, sua voz rouca e seca.

Fiquei confuso com a pergunta, já que eram muitos os porquês que precisavam de respostas.

- Por que o quê? – Questionei, expondo minha confusão.

- Porque arriscou a sua vida por mim.

Não era uma pergunta dessa vez. A intensidade do olhar dele me fez engolir em seco, mais nervoso do que eu já estava anteriormente.

- Se você cai, eu caio, parceiro. – Respondi, esboçando um sorriso que deve ter sido bem patético.

- Mas eu fui sozinho. – Ele falou, sua voz tão perdida quanto sua expressão. Ir sozinho significava muito quando se tem um parceiro; significava quebra de confiança, traição. E ele sabia disso.

- Heero... eu entendo que você não sinta o mesmo por mim e não tenha gostado de saber do que eu sinto por você, mas isso não muda o fato de que somos parceiros. Nada vai mudar.

Ele franziu o cenho, seus olhos se movimentando freneticamente de um lado para o outro como se ele estivesse tentando entender a situação de uma forma que lhe fosse plausível. Bem, o cara não é lá muito bom com relacionamentos, não posso julgar né.

- Ela disse que você estava doente. Ela disse que... não era normal. – Ele murmurou, me olhando com busca de respostas com um desespero inédito. – Por quê?

- Ela quem? – Perguntei, erguendo uma sobrancelha antes de perceber o que estava acontecendo ali.

Claro, mas é claro.

Eu ri, me arrependendo logo em seguida pela dor que se seguiu, mas ri assim mesmo. Tudo fazia muito sentido. A princesinha do universo, a grande amiga do senhor Heero Yui, conhecido como soldado perfeito, havia o aconselhado.

Ele percebeu que eu já sabia quem 'ela' era, e não disse mais nada, observando minhas reações de perto.

Não era segredo para ninguém, talvez só para o tapado do Heero, que Relena era apaixonada por ele. Talvez apaixonada não seria o termo correto, já que o sentimento dela beirava a obsessão, e ela não gostava muito de mim exatamente por me ver como um obstáculo para a atenção do japa.

Doeu, na realidade, saber que ela o estava manipulando daquela forma. Devo ser mesmo uma besta inocente por acreditar na bondade das pessoas, mas eu estava sinceramente decepcionado.

- Você acha que eu sou doente, Heero? – Perguntei, soando mais amargo do que eu pretendia.

- Não. – A resposta dele foi imediata, me surpreendendo um pouco. – Mas eu não sei o que é normal e o que não é.

Sacudi a cabeça com um sorriso no rosto, me arriscando e colocando minha mão em cima da dele, num gesto amigável.

- Nada nunca vai ser normal pra gente como eu e você, Heero. – Declarei, soltando-o em seguida.

Para minha surpresa, porém, os dedos dele se enlaçaram com os meus, impedindo minha mão de se afastar da dele.

- Eu não me importo. – A fala dele me confundiu um pouco e eu devo ter feito cara de bosta, pois Heero rolou os olhos antes de elaborar. – Eu não me importo se não é normal.

Fiquei sem palavras, sem ar até, com medo de interpretar aquilo como meu coração queria que eu interpretasse. O que o japa estava querendo dizer? Por que aquele olhar tão... não-Yuico?

- Heero... – Murmurei, sem saber o que dizer enquanto o olhava em total exasperação.

- Eu fiquei... feliz. – Ele voltou a falar, franzindo as sobrancelhas diante da palavra estrangeira em seu vocabulário. Estrangeira, sabe? Daquelas que ele nunca usou na vida e sequer deve ter pensado em usar um dia, entende? Eu sou engraçado, eu sei. – Com a sua carta.

Aquilo fez um enorme sorriso se abrir meu em rosto e eu juro que se ele não estivesse mais remendado que o Frankstein e eu não estivesse fodido como eu estou, eu teria pulado naquela cama e o abraçado até amanhã de manhã, tamanha era minha felicidade.

- Mas ela disse que não era normal, que você queria me manipular e eu acreditei. – Heero continuou, me olhando nos olhos com tanta raiva de si mesmo que me deixou estupefato. – Eu acreditei. Mas ela estava errada, pois eu quase falhei na missão porque você não estava do meu lado. E você salvou a minha vida, de novo.

Acho que senti algo molhado escorrer pelo meu rosto. Suor ocular masculino, claro, já que garotos grandes não choram. Mesmo quando Heero Yui, o quase-mudo, resolve dar um discurso sobre amizade e companheirismo com tanta emoção em seu olhar de gelo que poderia fazer até o Wufei se emocionar. E isso era dizer muita coisa.

O japa pareceu comovido com a minha reação, já que apertou minha mão com força (quase a quebrando, mas eu que não ia interromper o momento pra avisar isso pra ele) e fechou os olhos, antes de respirar fundo e se virar pra mim novamente.

- Duo, me desculpa.

Senhoras e senhoras, para o mundo agora, pois _O _Soldado Perfeito acabou de pedir desculpas. Alguma entidade divina deve existir pra esse momento tar acontecendo, já que eu duvidava muito que estava alucinando. Heero-Perfeito-Yui estava me pedindo desculpas!

- Claro, colega. Claro.

Eu não consigo ficara zangado com ele por muito tempo mesmo.

Mas a verdade era que, mesmo que ele tivesse sido influenciado momentaneamente, Relena não havia conseguido colocar uma parede entre nós, como havia sido seu intento. Ela não havia conseguido separar meu melhor amigo, meu parceiro, o cara que eu mais amava no mundo, de mim.

E se o olhar de Heero era algum indicativo, assim como os dedos dele entre os meus, o que eu achava que acontecera naturalmente entre nós realmente havia acontecido. Talvez ele não tivesse se tocado como eu me toquei da parada toda, mas eu era paciente. Eu poderia esperar por ele.

Foi um alivio tão grande descobrir que o que nós tínhamos não havia acabado, que o sorriso estúpido continuou em meu rosto durante todo o dia. Normal ou não, o que eu e Heero dividíamos era muito maior do que qualquer um poderia entender, muito mais forte do que algumas palavras manipuladoras de uma mocinha mimada (e rosa).

Descobri mais tarde que o japa havia guardado a carta com amor e carinho, receoso de acreditar que eu era o doente da situação. O cara tinha bom senso, mesmo sendo um imbecil cabeça dura quando queria ser.

Eu estava feliz, mesmo com um rim a menos, necessidade absurda de líquido, mijo dolorido e um Heero irritado e com mais ataduras que uma múmia dentro de casa. Eu não podia estar mais feliz, para falar a verdade.

___"…__We know they won't win."_


End file.
